The described aspects relate to wireless communications, and more particularly to controlling provisioning of one of more wireless communication devices with a home location register (HLR).
The widespread availability of cellular networks, such as 3G and 4G networks worldwide has enabled the proliferation of wireless devices that make use of many applications beyond traditional voice services. These devices rely heavily on the “mobility” feature of cellular networks, both in-network and also across multiple networks (both domestic and international).
One element of the network infrastructure that controls this “roaming” capability is the Home Location Register (HLR). The HLR in conjunction with the Authentication Center (AuC or AC) is a database network node that stores the identity and subscriber data (credentials) of all the users of the 3G network. The information stored in the HLR typically includes permanent data such as the IMSI, authentication keys, permitted supplementary services, and some temporary data. Examples of temporary data stored in the HLR are the current address of the network nodes (SGSN) serving the subscriber/device that is required to support mobility.
The information stored in the HLR can be grouped into the following categories: Subscriber Data, Security Data and Subscriber Location. Most HLR equipment vendors have integrated the AuC/AC functionality in the same node as the HLR. In general, the function of the AuC/AC is to manage the authentication and encryption data over the radio channels.
Since the HLR plays such a critical role in the proper operation of a cellular network, it can be implemented as a distributed database for security, reliability and performance reasons. However, logically there is only one HLR per Mobile Network (PLMN). Moreover, each HLR is typically associated with only a single wireless network carrier. In order to enable widespread, pre-provisioned wireless data connectivity in cellular networks worldwide for a variety of wireless devices, device credentials must be allocated and programmed into the devices and also in the network elements that control access to the cellular networks, in particular the HLR.
For certain mobile applications or services covering a large number of devices worldwide, it may be advantageous to maximize the utilization of available HLR resources. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for dynamically managing the required subscriber data stored in the HLR.
Moreover, newly-developed and large scale mobile data communications service implementations require the pre-provisioning of millions of wireless devices at the factory, where at some point in time, the devices will need to be activated to access mobile networks around the world. In addition, some devices may never require activation while others could be de-activated and re-activated multiple times during the life of the device. Thus, there remains a need in the art for pre-provisioning models that are adapted to new multi-function devices with multiple mobile connectivity alternatives.